Jemma Thropp
by Tempsqa
Summary: What happens when Jemma Rix wakes up as her character Elphaba Thropp? set in Auckland, New Zealand, which was the first stop on the Australian casts 10th anniversary tour
1. Stephen

**I know this is really short, and it looks shorter because it's all grouped together, but I didn't want to get too far into it since your guys reviews will determine whether or not I continue this. I have been sitting on this idea for a while but always wimped out when it came to publishing. I hope you guys like?**

The sun blared through the slightly open curtain in Jemma's room, blinding her as she awoke to her cellphone ringing "Hey Suz" she answered still half asleep "the newspaper? no, I only just woke up. Why?" her eyes widened as she heard what Suzie had to say "really?" she rushed and grabbed the newspaper and surely there it was _"I can with a very confident heart recommend it: if you come, you're going to see WICKED" "The best since the original broadway cast" _Jemma squealed into the phone "That's such a huge compliment! Especially from Stephen Schwartz himself!" she rambled excitedly "celebratory lunch? yeah sure, I'll be there" Jemma smiled "Okay, see ya Suz!" Jemma hung up the phone, and rushed into the bathroom to get ready. She looked into the mirror and had to double take; she was sure she had 'degreenified' last night. She grabbed a flannel and wet it with hot water, wiping at a segment of her cheek. Why wasn't it coming off? she began to wipe harder; still, nothing. What was happening? the stage makeup had never stained before.. Jemma's eyes moved to her hair; surely she wasn't so tired she left her wig on? she tugged at it and let out a yelp; that definitely wasn't hair. Her breath began to shake as she stared into the mirror with full concentration. This couldn't be happening, could it? Elphaba was just a character.. Jemma lifted her shirt; Oh! nope, definitely happening!

**Don't forget to review xo**


	2. Grimmerie

**Short again, but I'm writing this at 2am and am in desperate need of sleep! so sorry for the quality too!**

**iamgoku: You'll love her! she is the definition of perfection! and thanks :3**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I have indeedy :) you so need to hear/see her! she is perfection and just asdfghj :3 youtube her sunrise defying gravity!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Wouldn't we all? :P I mean, green skin here would be even weirder than in Oz :P**

**Elphabalover101: Here you go :)**

**Lunar Sunsets: Thanks sweety :) glad you like it**

**StephWickedGirl: Continued it shall be then! :D**

**MyCurrentUsername: Isn't she amazing? she's my idol!**

"Pssst! Suz!" Jemma called, hiding behind a pot plant in the café "Suz!"

Suzie turned around, her brow burrowing "Jem, what are you doing? We're not supposed to wear our costumes out!" she said rushing over to her green friend

"Don't you think I know that?" Jemma sniped "it wasn't really my choice to come out like this"

Suzie looked confused "What do you mean?" Jemma pulled back her hairline "Oh god" Suzie said wide eyed as she saw that the black hair wasn't a wig "I- uh- I'll go tell Jay and Steve that we had to go suddenly and I'll meet you back at yours"

Jemma was still in a panic so she silently obeyed her friend.

...

Suzie studied Jemma's face "How?" she asked in desperation

"I don't know!" Jemma replied with a voice full of desperation "what do I do?"

Suzie thought for a while "Well, Elphaba is a character from Wicked" Suzie began

"Yes Suz, very good" Jemma chuckled

"Oh shut up, I wasn't finished!" Suzie laughed

"If Elphaba's from Wicked, then we should go visit the theatre, specifically the prop table!"

"The prop table?" Jemma asked, confused "what good will the props do?"

"The Grimmerie, duh!" Suzie smiled

"Suz, I don't think a book of empty pages wil-"

"They may not be empty" Suzie reminded "If Elphaba was brought here from Oz, who knows what else was!"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	3. I don't want it

**I've done something with this story that those of you who read my other stories may pick up on.. hint; it's kind of a cross over ^.^**

**Elphabalover101: It's not the only thing they find :P**

**Elphaba'sGirl: _Props_ to her? :P lol! sorry, I saw a pun and had to point it out ^.^**

**Lunar Sunsets: Yes! Jemzie is the best Gelphie and nobody can tell me different! :3 I didn't think about including Josh, maybe in another chapter :D **

**iamgoku: They may find more than you expect ;)**

**Broadwaygirl21: Thanks :D glad you like it**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Obviously ;) hehe **

Suzie ran over to the prop table excitedly and threw open the Grimmerie. She let out a huge gasp "Jem, I was right!" she squealed. A look of realization washed over her face before she let out another gasp and ran to one of the wings "My training wand!" she sang excitedly

"Suz, I think you're forgetting which one of us is supposed to be our character" Jemma chuckled, making her way onto the stage

Suzie ran back on stage excitedly, her wand in her hand "I just wanna try something" she beamed, Jemma was almost scared of what might happen next. Suzie began moving her wand around much like she did when they performed, she then pointed the wand directly at Jemma and shouted "Ball gown!" A flash of pink appeared and before the two of them knew it, Jemma was standing in a pink ballgown. Suzie squealed "It worked!"

Jemma looked down at her attire "Unfortunately."

Suzie gave a small pout "Oh Jem, stop being such a party pooper!"

"I'm Elphaba, remember" Jemma smirked "It's my job"

"Oooh! that reminds me" Suzie said, rushing back to the book "the reason we're here!"

Jemma stood beside Suzie, watching as she flipped the pages "There!" she said, pushing her finger onto a page "a transformation, that must be what this is!"

Suzie narrowed her eyes to read the small text "Transformations may take place if one individual from either world is under an immense amount of pressure. Said individual usually desires to possess an attribute held by the other individual involved."

A look of disbelief washed over Jemma's face "So, you're saying that Elphaba Thropp was jealous of how I look?"

"Well, she never did like her skin" Suzie reminded her, raising an eyebrow

"Well I don't want it!"

"Uh, e- excuse me" they heard a faint voice call from off stage, both turning sharply in fright. A perky blonde walked out from the shadows "I- uh- I-" the blondes eyes grew wide "Elphie!" she screamed, running to Jemma and engulfing her in a hug.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	4. Josh

**Short chapter because I'm tired.. hopefully these will start getting better! **

**iamgoku: Sorry for the length :o**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Well, she is terrified.**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: What do you think I've done? You have too! look up Jemma's sunrise performance :3**

**Beoadwaygirl21: Not exactly haha**

"Well, she's wearing the bubble dress" Suzie began "she's _at least_ from act two"

Jemma sighed, looking over at the blonde with pity "She looks so... sad." she said with a half smile

Suzie waved her hand in front of Jemma's face to gain her attention "Hello! having a conversation here"

Jemma shifted her focus back to Suzie "O- oh, sorry"

"The way I see it is; we get Goldie Locks back to Oz and the green skin will follow her." Glinda began bluntly, chewing her pen and moving her eyes the window seat where Glinda sat, peering outside

"And how do you expect we do that?" Jemma asked with a raised eyebrow

Suzie slid the grimmerrie in front of her and smiled widely "Magic!"

...

"..ralem nahyé!" Jemma shouted, finishing of yet another one of the spells that fit the criteria. Jemma's laptop began to make weird noises, indicating a skype call. She peered at the scene and noticed it was Josh "Oh no" Jemma panicked "I can't let him see me like this- I can't!"

Suzie's eyes darted quickly around the room "Go hide" she began "I'll tell him you're in the shower."

Jemma smiled at her friend "Thanks Suz, means a lot!"

Suzie answered the call "Hey Joshy! Jem's just in the shower" she smiled at the camera

"That's cool" Josh replied "I'll just wait for her"

Suzie's pace of breath quickened "Y- you're gonna wait just there?" she asked "I- I could just tell you when to call back?"

"Don't bother" Josh smiled, ending the call. Three knocks were heard at the door. Glinda, still overly bubbly and friendly, ran to the door to let the person in. Josh stood in the door frame "honey, I'm home!" he grinned.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	5. Costume party

**Short again, sorry. I woke up at like 2pm today and didn't have time for a morning update, sorry :o. I have an audition for a show tomorrow eeek! wish me luck!**

**iamgoku: You'll see :)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Nope! ^.^ I think this is the first time you haven't guessed my story line :D you may understand what I'm doing with this chapter but I don't know lol**

**Broadwaygirl21: :O Josh is Jemma's husband! **

**Elphaba'sGirl: Probably better than you imagine :)**

**Elphabalover101: Yes it does :)**

Josh just stood there, watching. His eyes darted from Suzie, to Glinda, to Jemma and back "What's going on here?" he asked, a look of confusion washing over his face

"Um, I- I can explain" Jemma began, her voice shaking slightly

"You guys were having a costume party without me?" Josh asked, looking hurt. He grinned widely, walking over to Jemma and taking her in his arms "I could of come as Fiyero. You know I like it when you're fierce" Josh winked and leaned in to kiss her

Jemma's eyes darted to Glinda, moving her face and dodging Josh's kiss "I- I- uh..."

"It's okay" Glinda replied with a saddened smile "I know"

Jemma looked back to Josh and looked into his eyes "Uh, Josh. There's something I need to tell you"

A little worry crept into Josh's eyes "What?" he asked

"I, uh- I'm not wearing makeup right now"

Josh burst into laughter, stopping after realizing nobody had joined in. He looked into Jemma's eyes "You have to be wearing makeup. You're green!"

"I know, but I-" Jemma lay her hand on her head and squeezed her eyes closed, attempting to explain the situation. She reopened her eyes and looked into her husband's "Do you believe in magic?"

...

"So, what happened before you ended up here?" Suzie asked Glinda after Jemma had taken Josh to her room to explain everything

"Well, I had just come home from a busy day. With the Wizard being gone and all, Oz was looking to me for everything and I-"

"Ah, so you're from _after_ the play" Suzie smiled

Glinda raised an eyebrow "Uh, yeah.. I guess" she said awkwardly. "Anyway, I got this sharp pain in my stomach and ended up on the floor. I saw this green cloud above me and thought it _must_ be Elphie" Glinda sighed "then the next thing I know; I'm backstage at some theatre"

Suzie nodded her head, taking in the story "So, you have no idea why Jemma's green?" she asked

Glinda shook her head "The only thing I can think of is Elphaba finally found out some way to not be"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	6. It's not easy being green

**So, this chapter is short because I need to do homework but I love your guys lovely reviews :* I had my audition for footloose today and it went good :) different way of auditioning than I'm used to but it was better :D I found out how it went and what part I got tomorrow *dies of nervousness* so I'll let you guys know what happens if you're actually interested :P Oh and when I sung by myself I told them I was gonna sing the bridge of Defying Gravity and one of the girls gasped and had a happy fit.. I think I found a fellow Wicked fan :3**

**Elphabalover101: If you figure out what I've done with this story, you'll know where Elphaba is ;)**

**Elphaba'sGirl: From what I see of their relationship, that's actually how it would be :P**

**Guest: Thank you lovely person :3 **

**Broadwaygirl21: It's okay, I was just shocked lol he and Jemma have the cutest relationship!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Ding ding ding! we have a winner :D when I read your review, I laughed so much and my mum was like 'are you laughing or crying?' :P You're the first to figure it out, or at least the first to let me know they've figured it out :P I may have put Suzie asking Glinda in, to make it obvious ^.^**

Jemma sat at the small table adjacent to the rest of the room. Suzie and Glinda were asleep on the pull out bed, both sprawled in the same position across the bed. Jemma took deep breath in, studying her hand. The colour didn't seem new, she did wear it eight times a week; It only seemed new when she spotted it on places that weren't usually covered. Josh walked from the room with a yawn "Hello, my little green bean" he smiled wrapping his arms around her shoulders and leaning in to kiss her cheek. Jemma moved away from the kiss causing Josh to give her a weird look "What's up with you?" he asked, sounding a little hurt

"I'm just not in the mood, Okay." Jemma replied sharply

Josh sat down opposite her, causing her to move her face to the side "Jemma, look at me." he said harshly. Jemma moved her eyes to him, her head still moved slightly to the side. Josh saw sadness in her eyes "What's wrong? don't tell me nothing because I know when you lie!"

Jemma let out a small laugh as tears began to flow from her eyes "I- I'm just having a hard time believing you still love me" she choked

Josh's eyes turned sympathetic "Jem, I will always love you, you know that. Heck, you could be purple for all I care!"

Jemma smiled, tears still in her eyes "Really?"

"Of course! I mean, let's face it, you're pretty much green all the time anyway!" Josh replied, laughing

Jemma laughed, punching his arm "You try washing off _all_ that makeup!"

...

Suzie had taken Glinda to her hotel room to try on some of her clothes, promising to return with McDonalds and Starbucks. Josh had gone to take a shower, so Jemma had been left alone in the lounge. She sat there trying to figure out a way to change everything back to how it was. They had already tried every spell in the grimmerie, including the transformation spell multiple times, but nothing seemed to be working. Jemma sighed, perhaps she was supposed to stay this way? I mean, they say everything happens for a reason right? Whatever Elphaba Thropp was doing now, Jemma guessed that she was happier than she had been.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	7. Fifi

**The people didn't even call back today like they said they would :( still have no idea about how my audition went :(. I've actually not had any sleep since I last updated.. I finished my homework at like 4:30am and had to wake up at 6:00am anyway, so I pulled an all nighter.**

**Elphabalover101: Jemma's not exactly Elphaba, she just has her characteristics.. and in when does Elphaba perhaps have Jemma's characteristics (HINT HINT, NUDGE NUDGE!)**

**WickedNCIS: They are, aren't they :3**

**Broadwaygirl21: I- I... there's a whole story on what happened to Elphaba! Think, Jem has green skin so Elphaba must have normal skin...**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: You're still the only one! lol. I will once I know :3 it'll probably just be chorus though :) your best friend has great taste! :D I don't have Starbucks in my city, but when I go to Auckland (where this is based) I'm indulge in it :3**

**Elphaba'sGirl: In a way, yeah :P**

Jemma woke, yet again being startled by her green skin as she stretched her arms above her. "Do we have to wake up?" Josh mumbled, rolling his top half on top of hers

Jemma giggled "Well, I do. You can stay in bed if you like"

Josh climbed on top of Jemma fully "You can't go anywhere now!" he chuckled wickedly, beginning to tickle her

Jemma lost herself in a pit of laughter "Josh get off!" she shrieked "I have a matinee today!"

Josh stopped, pouting down at Jemma "Aw, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, _you_ were the one who surprised _me_" she reminded him "I didn't exactly plan time for us to spend together"

Josh sighed, rolling back to beside his wife "Can we at least spend time together afterwards?" he asked

Jemma's mouth took a sideways slant "for a little while. But then we have another show tonight"

Josh looked into Jemma's eyes "How about this" he asked "after your night show, we grab some fish and chips and have a romantic dinner on the beach"

"Oh, you spoil me!" Jemma teased, crinkling up her nose at him and leaning in to a tender embrace.

...

"What do you mean I can't come?" Glinda pouted

Jemma gave a small sigh "Besides you and Suzie looking _exactly_ alike?"

"What has that got to do with anything"

Jemma tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked into Glinda's eyes "Do you know how hard it will be to explain what happened to everyone?"

Glinda smiled sweetly "They don't need to know. I could just be a _really_ good cosplayer"

Jemma sighed, rolling her eyes.

...

Jemma and Suzie walked through the Civic theatre stage doors, a bubbly, dancing Glinda following behind. Jemma still wasn't thrilled on having brought her. As the group were about to disperse into their dressing rooms, Steve rounded the corner "Hey losers!" he chuckled "who's this?"

Before either Jemma or Suzie could utter a word, Glinda was flailing over to Steve "Fifi!" she screamed happily. The embrace lasted a few seconds before Glinda, suddenly realizing what she had done, pulled back. She looked back at the girls, sorrow lining her eyes "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it"

Steve looked to the girls in need of an explanation to what had just happened. Jemma sighed "Look Steve, you probably won't believe us, but-"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	8. Memories

**I have fluorescent green shoes! :3 I love them and I got lots of compliments on them today :D. If you guys want to hear me singing (well, me in a group) there are links on my profile to the three songs my choir did. fyi, I'm not the wavering loud one.. that's the girl on the right of me :o**

**Okay, I've been trying to hint this to you guys for a while now but you're just not getting it and you're getting confused. Plus, I don't think I can handle you guys not knowing for much longer! :o. This story is based around the time of 'The Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow' and is what happens to Glinda after my one-shot 'What's Happening'. So to those of you who keep asking what's happening to Elphaba or for me to write a chapter from Elphaba's POV; consult with 'The Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow'. I'm sorry if I sound bitchy, it's just frustrating, lol. Rant over :)**

**WickedNCIS: Of course she does :D and yeah, refer to above ramble :P**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Have you had Starbucks before? :o how do you not go there? it's amazifying! that is so true! and yes, but after my ramble you shouldn't be :P**

**Elphabalover101: No... refer to my above ramble**

**Broadwaygirl21: Lol, I know that's what you meant. That's why I said there was a whole story from her POV.. above ramble explains it**

**Elphaba'sGirl: You're the second most on to it :P yes, as made apparent via my ramble, I thought it would be a cool idea :3**

Elphaba sighed, watching herself in the mirror. Her and Suzie had rushed to their changing rooms quickly to ready themselves, Steve having said he'd 'take care' of Glinda since he was already prepped. Jemma, for once, was glad to be pregreenified due to their late arrival. Glinda had freaked out, yelling at the bus driver to 'slow the oz down'. Jemma and Suzie had made the discovery that there were no motorized vehicles in Oz after they were kicked off the bus and made to walk the rest of the way. Jemma finished applying her make up just as a crew member came rushing in, telling her the show was about to start. Jemma looked back at her reflection, blowing out the breath she took "It's go time!"

...

Glinda stood in the wings, watching the show. She marveled at how accurate it was. Being a naturally curious person, she had already rummaged through the props and costumes and was now fitted in the spare bubble dress. It was much more sparkly than the one in her own closet.

"Ow!" Glinda heard behind her, turning to find Suzie having snagged her dress on a nail, leaving a giant hole "Oh, fuck fuck fuck!" Suzie cursed harshly under her breath. She took a look at the stage, seeing that Jemma was already on stage, talking to 'Dorothy'. Suzie looked pleadingly at Glinda, seeing that she was wearing the bubble dress "can you go on for me?" she whispered desperately

"Little brat... takes a dead woman's shoes; must have been raised in a barn!" Suzie's eyes grew with panic. Glinda nodded and walked on stage, scared out of her mind. "Go away!" Jemma snapped as she saw Glinda walk on stage, sticking to the script.

Glinda felt everything rush back to her "Let the little girl go, and that poor little dog... Dodo." Glinda shouted "I know you don't want to hear this, but someone has to say it... You are out of control! I mean, come on! They're just shoes, let it go!" the sentence fell from her mouth with as much difficulty as she had remembered. I mean, _come on _'_just_ shoes'? "Elphaba, you can't go on like this."

"I can do anything I want. I am the Wicked Witch of the West!" Jemma returned, harshly. A 'monkey' flew in and handed her a letter "At last! What took you so long? What's this? Why are you bothering me with this?"

Glinda watched Jemma read the letter, completely entranced "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked with raw emotion "It's Fiyero, isn't it? Is he..."

"We've seen his face for the last time."

"Oh no!"

"You're right... It's time I surrender"

Glinda panicked as she saw Jemma pick up the bucket, knowing all too well what would happen next. "Elphie... Elphie, what is it?"

"You can't be found here! You must go"

"No!"

"You must leave!"

"No! Elphie, I'll tell them everything" Glinda's eyes filled with tears, real tears.

"No! They'll only turn against you"

"I don't care!"

"I do! Promise me, promise me, you won't try to clear my name... promise!"

Glinda nodded, blinking back tears "Alright... I- I promise. But I don't understand."

Jemma looked into her eyes and began to sing "I'm limited just look at me, I'm limited. And look at you, you can do all I couldn't do. Glinda..." Jemma turned, picking up the grimmerie "Here. Go on. Take this."

"Elphie... you know I can't read that."

"Well then, you'll have to learn" Jemma paused before beginning to sing again "Now it's up to you, for both of us, now it's up to you" the two of them hugged tightly "What happened?" Jemma whispered in Glinda's ear "where's Suzie?"

"She had a wardrobe malfunction" Glinda replied before they seperated

"You're the only friend I've ever had" Jemma began, falling back into character

"And I've had so many friends" Glinda sobbed "... but only one that mattered"

The music for 'For Good' began to play and they began to sing. By the end of the song, Glinda was highly distraught. It's not every day you have to reenact your best friends 'death'. "You have to hide. No one can know you were here. Hide yourself!"

Glinda hid in the corner, watching the silhouette of the 'death'. She wept just like she had at the time. When Glinda was sure that the coast was clear, she appeared from her hiding spot, only to find the black pointy hat she had gifted Elphaba, laying on the floor. For a minute, Glinda forgot it wasn't real and collapsed to the floor in tears, cradling the hat to her chest.

The 'monkey' Jemma had spoken to earlier handed Glinda a green bottle "Miss- Miss Glinda"

...

Jemma and Suzie completed their bows on stage, spotting a weeping Glinda once they returned behind the wings. Suzie kneeled down beside her "Are you okay?" she asked, concern etching her voice

Glinda wiped at her eyes "I'm fine" she mumbled "it was just hard, reliving all that"

"Just remember, she's not really dead" Elphaba began "my skin should prove that"

Glinda let out a little chuckle from beneath her tears "I suppose you're right"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	9. She's gone

**Since I have OCD, if you guys give me suggestions for one last chapter after this I'll see how many I can use.. otherwise this will be the last chapter :o. Oh and I didn't get in to the show, because they had more auditions the day after they were supposed to inform us about our auditions etc and I guess they were better than me. Oh well..**

**iamgoku: Aw :3 thanks! **

**WickedNCIS: Now, yes. But she was with Suzie for Auckland and Manila and to be completely honest I like Jemzie a lot more than Jucy :)**

**Elphabalover101: You're welcome :)**

**Broadwaygirl21: Haha, do you get why I was so 'argh' about it now? :P**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Just 'oh yeah, I just lost myself in the moment *coughs* pretended I was really Glinda' :P**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: You're sassy, I like it ;* hehe. Did you watch the video's? I don't know whether to apologies because I've heard mixed reviews of how we sound and yeah... I personally think we're not _that_ bad lol. You need to come to New Zealand and we need to shop and drink starbucks! :3**

Glinda sat at the breakfast table, completely silent. "What's wrong with her?" Josh asked Jemma, both of them in the kitchen

"She had to go on for Suzie yesterday" Jemma sighed, looking back at Glinda sympathetically "I can only imagine how hard it was for her"

"Hard?" Josh asked "Why, what scene did she do?"

"The melting scene" she replied with a whisper

"Jesus.." Josh paused, watching Glinda sit sadly at the table for a while before walking over "I heard what happened" he began "d- do you want to talk about it?"

Glinda gave a small laugh "Josh, I'm fine. I promise" she smiled warmly

"Are you sure? because we'd all understand if you wer-"

"Josh, I'm fine" Glinda repeated "I just have a sore st-" Glinda winced, grabbing her stomach as it growled

"Would you like some Nurofen?" Josh asked "I always carry some around in my bag" Glinda looked at him with confusion "uh, it's a- it stops pain"

Glinda winced again "Yes please" she replied weakly

As Josh went into his and Jemma's room to fetch the pill packet, Glinda began to feel wheezy. She clutched at her stomach again, her face paling; she stood and ran to the bathroom. Jemma was startled as she heard a shrill scream, sound shortly after. "Glinda?" she called, her voice insinuating panic

"What's happening?" Suzie asked, walking from her room drowsily, having just woken up

Jemma ignored her, banging on the door. "Glinda! Open the door!" No response. "God dammit, I'm coming in!" she twisted the knob and pushed the door open; Glinda was nowhere in sight.

Suzie let out a gasp "Jemma, your skin!"

"My skin?" Jemma began, holding her hand out to see what Suzie was talking about "my skin!" she repeated, her eyes widening. Jemma looked back into the bathroom "She- she's gone"

**Don't forget to review xo**


End file.
